1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system which processes machine-readable code information printed on a print medium. The machine-readable code information is, for example, by a two-dimensional code.
2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, human-readable information is often provided together with machine-readable information, where the human-readable information and the machine-readable information are recorded in different information recording mediums. For example, a number of currently distributed magazines have an appendix in the form of a CD-ROM (compact disk read-only-memory). In such a CD-ROM, application programs, image data, and the like are recorded for improving the values of the magazines.
However, in many cases, relationship between the machine-readable information and the human-readable information which is provided together with the machine-readable information is not clear. Therefore, bothersome operations are required for referring to machine-readable information which corresponds to an item in the human-readable printed information
In addition, the machine-readable information is independent of machine-readable information which is provided previously, or relationship between currently distributed machine-readable information and previously distributed machine-readable information is not clear. Therefore, it is not possible to effectively utilize the machine-readable information which is provided together with human-readable printed information.